


One Shot First Christmas:Harry/Ginny

by sachaelle



Series: 19 year and later [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sachaelle/pseuds/sachaelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Ginny celebrate their first Christmas as a couple after the war!</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Shot First Christmas:Harry/Ginny

It was Christmas of the year 1999, Harry and Ginny, undermost to her family, had been dating for a few months. After the war, Harry, and Ginny immersed himself into the reconstruction of magical Britain.  
Before the reconstruction of the Burrow, Harry went and deal with the Goblin, with the Minister, and  
new Head of the Goblin Division. After a back and forth of insult and treat, the Goblin agree to pardon  
the Trio, and consider their action an act made during war and thus not punishable. They never the less, Insisted that they are tried in front of a Goblin panel, if they ever want to do business with Gringotts again. After the assurance that the three would come out of this alive, the allowed them to pass the Goblin judgment, while the ministry, and every able bodied witch and wizard camping in front of the Bank. The trait was clear, either Harry, Ron, Hermione come out of this alive or there would be another Goblin/wizard war. What happen during that judgment, no one knows, as the trio went to the bank at Dawn, and came out at dust, clearly unarmed but very traumatized. Since then, all of them use  
Representative as much as possible to go to the bank for them, and the rare time they had to do so  
Themselves it took longer than normal and they always come back as traumatized as the first time.

But with the unfreezing of his fund, Harry was able to help much more than ever. He paid for a week of  
food and lodging in every wizarding inn, for the homeless victim of the war, and at his example the other  
rich family (the Malfoys in lead) followed his example. He then pays, with the other family, Ollivander  
successor to replace the wand of every witch and wizard who need it. Then he bought a bunch of cheap  
tent in the magical travel store for family to stay until their affair was settled.  
Ginny meanwhile was one of the early volunteer at the castle, as Headmistress McGonagall passed an  
announce that every student not in their exam year could rave the end exam, by volunteering to work  
on the castle to avoid repeating the year. So after the reconstruction of the Burrow, Ginny bright and  
early, left to help with the reconstruction. With children as young as first year present, the older  
students, the 6th year, were put in charge of the young one, at least those not accompanied by their own parents. Then the ministry sent in representative, to help, what at first was the students, their  
professors, the residents of Hogmeads, and the castle elves. Then other alum stars coming, after taking  
care of their own property and family, advancing the work greatly.  
Harry himself, as well as participating in the reconstruction, was helping the ministry on the raids he  
was conducting, on the death eater stronghold. It was in those raid they found the muggleborns,  
particularly those that should have gone to Hogwarts that year. It was heartbreaking work, as sometime  
they were too late, and it the bodies that they bring home. All of those who participated in those raid  
would say years later, that the images that they saw would stay with them for the rest of their lives. 

After the reconstruction, the school threw a graduating ceremony for the year 1997/98, for the NEWT  
Students. For those not coming back, the NEWT exam was being arranged for later in the summer at the Ministry, at the same time as the OWL students. For those that participated in the battle, they were  
awarded an honorary NEWT in DADA that was presented to them thusly. And those that helped in the  
reconstruction automatically received one in Charm and Transfiguration also. For those who helped in  
the infirmary and or the rebuilding and planting the greenhouse, receive one those subject also. So  
Harry, Neville, and Ron wanting to take their place in the new Auror school in the fall, only had to study  
for Herbology and potion (Potion only for Neville) to legalize their pre-qualification. Hermione would  
only had to take Herbology, Arithmency, Rune, and Muggle study, which would become a mandatory  
class in the fall. 

With the school reconstruction over, one would think Harry and Ginny would have more time for each  
other, particularly with Ron and Hermione away, having gone to restore the Grangers memory! But it  
was not to be, Harry continued to volunteer at the ministry, actually doing the job Kingsley predecessors all but beg him to do to no success, being the Ministry view/mouth press. Coming and going in the Minister office, actually giving an unofficial update of what the Auror were doing, Harry press rating was never quite high (it was higher than when he was a baby, as there were no picture or appearance of him in that time). That and his weekly visit to the children ward, or his unofficial name the Lilly Evans ward, to spend time with the little kids well, the media were eating it up. It was not surprising that his love live interest was at all-time high. He couldn’t look or smile, at a woman before speculation of if they were together would sprang up. The pressure mounted, and while Ginny, trusted Harry, she didn’t underestimate the length, the women would go to be associated with him! The obvious solution in her mind, was to give them what they wanted, and actually go public with their relationship. Harry however, wouldn’t hear of it, still fretful of a Longbottom affair (the Longbottom were attacked after the war in retaliation for the disappearance of Voldemort). Everything came to a head a week before Ginny’s birthday, just after the NEWT exam. A young woman with some Veela ancestry, cornered Harry as was getting to the lift in the Ministry. She grabs him, and kiss and pet him for all he was worth in the Ministry Atrium, in front of Everyone, particularly Ginny who came to take him, Ron, Neville, and Seamus, to a celebratory dinner for the end of their exam. She witnessed the whole scene, particularly the fact he didn’t push her away immediately (think DH part 1 scene when Ron was grabbed and kissed by Marry Cattermole). By the time he got over his surprise and push her away, the damage was done, Ginny was already turned away, her family surrounding her and the press clamoring over to him demanding to know who the mystery woman was. By the time he extracted himself Ginny was gone, and the girl was eagerly telling the press they were secret lover, and that with the end of the exam they decided to make the relationship public. He apparated to the Burrow, to find himself denied access. Turning himself to the more pressing problem, he gave an interview on how he had never met the girl before that day, and that he didn’t push her away immediately, as a hetero sexual man in his pick of his sexual life, when a girl as attractive grabs you and proceed to make out with you, you’ll have a hard time getting away, single or not. And he dares any red blooded male young and old to swear on veritasium the contrary (a clear dig at Weasley boys who were on blood bath over what he did to their little sister). It was then he found out that the girl attack was not opportunistic as they thought, but a clear attack. She retaliated to the article with a series of photos of them in various date, all over the country, and some clearly oversea. She then proceeds to wave a sob tale, on how they met last year when he was on the run, that they would meet in secret once a month, that he keeps her a secret to protect her from the new regime as she was part human, and later didn’t tell his friends and ally because of a sticky previous relationship. That the relationship became a sexual one overtime, and that they want to go public now, as she is Pregnant and want to announce the date of their upcoming nuptial. (And teased Harry in a letter that she had racier photo to share, if he continues to deny their relationship).  
This, manly was what bring the Weasley back, the shear gall of the lie was obvious to anyone who know  
Harry. But unfortunately, the later date couldn’t easily disprove, it was obviously someone else under  
pollyjuice, but to prove so Harry would have to discourse were he was at each instance he was supposed  
to be on a date with her.  
Now discarding the impeachment of his privacy to do something like this, some of the date he couldn’t  
prove were he been, as he was on Ministry mission. Unable to disprove factually that she was lying,  
they turned their effort into proving that the baby, if he exists, was not his. Then came the second  
hurdle proving that this woman, whoever she was knew what she was doing, if she became pregnant by  
the pollyjuiced Harry, DNA would prove that the child is Harry and hers. If the guys under the pollyjuice  
is found test would show that the baby he’s his too, and as a baby can’t be related to three, different  
person with no relation would prove the pollyjuice theory. But the guy (or woman) would have to be  
found, be of no relation to either of them for it to work. As she was not a criminal, they  
couldn’t interrogate her, never mind dosing her of veritasium, nor could they put a tail on her to find her  
know associate.  
In the buzz of trying to find a solution, Harry and Ginny finally got a moment alone to talk. She broke up with him then, as she says this wouldn’t have happened in the first place (or be so difficult to disprove), if he had listen to counsel in the first place. But so sure on being right, and his ability to overcome anything the fan girl tried to do to attach themselves to him, he dismissed all other way to deal of the problem and letting Ginny help protect him. She couldn’t, she says, be with someone who would discard her doubt and concern. That won’t let her have a say in her safety, and dismiss her insecurity. Someone who would want to be the sole maker, of the important decision in therelationship. When Harry feebly protested that would listen, and allow her to make important decisions in the relationship, she retorted that nothing she saw until now show her the proof of that. That he had failed the test before the exam was even given! With no retort or counter-explanation to that, he let her go.  
They eventually agree to hired Mugungus Fletcher, with Kreacher as backup, to tail her and found her  
partner. A week after Hermione and Ginny had gone, they finally heard back from the duo. A team  
consisting of the Weasley’s brothers, Neville, and Seamus went and pay her a visit. With the photos  
taken and destroyed, and a letter written retracting the stories and public apologies, with a bonus that  
she was not pregnant; the affair was put to bed.  
Harry, Ron, and Seamus, went on to the Auror academy, while the girls continued school. Along the way  
the Order of Merlin ceremony was held, with everyone that participated and aided in the war receiving  
one. And the Weasley celebrated their First charismas without Fred, while Harry, and Andromeda  
celebrated Teddy first one.  
Life went on, Hermione and Ginny took her NEWT, Ginny had her own graduation ceremony. They left  
School, with her going directly to Hollyhead Harpy camp, having been drafted during the school year. It  
Would be a game season later, that she would see Harry again. They would start hanging around again  
as Friend, this time as equal in the celebrity game. Between griping on the woe of dating as a celeb,  
they Would admit that they still have feeling for each other. They would tentatively start dating again,  
going on date the muggle world, trying to keep the horde away while figuring if they could make a  
relationship work.  
*************************************************************************************  
This how they found themselves on a chalet retreat for Christmas. With their busy life, and etic schedule it is often difficult to find some time together as a couple. So with them having a week off together for the holiday, they decided to go away, on a four-day trip for some alone time. After fulfilling their various familial obligation, they would be free to go where they wanted with no one searching for them till the new year, by which time they would be back anyway. At the Weasley annual party, Harry discretely hand her the portkey to their travel destination with a note on how to activate it.  
Thus, boxing day, late afternoon they simultaneously appear in front of the chalet. It was a hut like  
Building, made with huge log with a brick chimney. The house was had a terrace surrounding it, with bay Window for light and entries. On the side of the house was a water mill, supplying the house from a  
Cracked iced Pond fed from a nearby subterranean lake.  
‘Oh Harry it is beautiful’!  
‘Am glad you like it’.  
‘Like it; no I love it! It is so peaceful, and beautiful’.  
They went inside to explore. It wasn’t much, it was  
One big room with a bed, a small kitchen (stove, cold box, and cupboard), and a sofa facing the fireplace.  
‘Well, this is cozy’!  
‘Keep your hair on’, he answered, and taking the rug of the floor revealing a trap door. Without waiting  
To see how she took this, he opens it, to stair that illumined when the first step was step on.  
In the basement, there was a natural hot spring pool, with its own mini waterfall.  
Does it meet your exacting standard now, my lady?  
Yes; now this is what am talking about!

They spend the rest of their time enjoying themselves. They would apparate to nearby mountain and  
Snowboard down using magic. It took a while to get the hand of it, but by the end they were old pro.  
For dinner, they would apparate to various muggle restaurant in the areas and they would finish the  
day, in the spring with a bottle of wine, and made love after.  
They spend three days in the cabin, aparating separately to Paris, on new year eve, joining the Delacour  
for dinner at the Eifel tower, then joining the crowd at the champ elysee for the count down. At  
midnight, they share a lover kiss and threw firework in the air.  
Bill and Fleur thought they saw them kissing, but it was too dark to be sure. But since then, Fleur had  
taken to give them knowing smirk every time they came to an event at the same time. And was the first  
to jump up and congratulate them, when they finally come out to their family, and the world!


End file.
